The Elena Diaries
by Pen2Computer
Summary: The Vampire Diaries (books, not TV show) in Damon's point of view. From what happens when Elena isn't watching, to Damon's thoughts and feeling as he meets Elena, to his growing love for her-The Elena Diaries shadows Damon as he struggles to let go of the memories of Katherine, and his hate for Stefan, even as he realizes what love really is. Read please, review if you like.
1. She is not Katherine

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Really.

She is not Katherine.

She is not Katherine.

She is not Katherine.

She is not Katherine.

She is not Katherine.

She is not Katherine.

Damon stared down at the page in front of him, at the neat sentences etched into the paper. Toward the bottom of the page, his hand writing had gotten so heavy that the nub of his pen had burrowed into the paper. Ink dripped through the page like blood. And for what?

Why was he writing this?

Of course the girl wasn't Katherine; Katherine had died dozens of years ago—he shouldn't have to remind himself of the fact. And yet…

Damon stood up abruptly, crumpling up the paper and tearing it into pieces. Suddenly, he was filled with the insatiable desire to feed. To find a pretty young girl with a willingness to blush and a waiting neck. As he strode out of the cheap motel, and into the car he had, erm, _persuaded _the car dealer to lend him, he couldn't help but think of the girl. Of Elena. No, she was not Katherine, but she looked like her. The same fair blonde hair, lapis lazuli eyes, and curving smile. The same pale white skin. The same long, slender neck.

Damon shook his head, as if he could shake the image out of his mind like water from his hair. Even thinking about that neck had made his fangs extend, until he could feel their sharpness with the tip of his tongue. Forget finding a girl to feed on. He wanted—and he was going to get—several of them.

The car purred like a content tiger as he drove through the streets, searching for what would be the first of many snacks. It wasn't hard to find one. There. The girl with the blowing blonde hair and the baby blue eyes, walking home. She would do, for a start. Damon stopped the car a few hundred feet in front of her, got out, and waited, slightly behind the corner. He waited until the girl was right in front of him, and then jogged to his car, knocking her down in his hurry. Luckily for her, his reflexes were above par, to say the least. He caught her with one arm, neatly righting her.

"I'm sorry," he smiled at her, making a blush rise to her cheeks with tone alone. He smiled internally as well—she would work nicely. "I have a habit of being rather reckless."

"No, no—I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Ah, and where _would _that be?" Damon asked. The girl was so captured by his eyes, she didn't even hesitate before responding.

As it turned out, after a simple five minute conversation, the girl's name was Lily, and she was going home, and well, sure, she wouldn't mind a ride.

Five minutes after that, they were cruising back to his motel. Five minutes after that, Damon was soothing the girl's faint protests. He nuzzled his fangs where the smooth curve of her neck was, inhaling the scent of her blood. Was it a coincidence that her name was Lily, and her blood smelled especially floral? He didn't know, and he didn't care. He sunk his teeth into her neck, enjoying the warm splash of blood that immediately started at soothing his hunger.

While he drank, though, it was hard to repress his thoughts. Elena. Staring at her through the window, his form a crow. She was so beautiful, but that was to be expected, because she was so like Katherine. He wondered if her personality would be a match, as well. Sweet, shy, demure, with a faintly mischievous edge. He had no idea. A few hidden glances were all they he had gotten. Damon wondered if it was also a coincidence that Lily had blonde hair and blue eyes. He hadn't meant to pick up a girl that reminded him of Elena—or of Katherine. It had just happened. Besides, he thought derisively, she didn't hold a flame to either one.

Damon withdrew his teeth, and hauled the unconscious girl to the back of the building, where she would wake in an hour or two, dazed. She would have no memories of the encounter, but she would not be much worse off. A glass or orange juice would have her on her feet, again.

Damon wiped the corners of his mouth with the back of his hand, blood coloring his pale skin. Drinking from Lily had been nice, but it had also taught him something. He didn't want the imitation. He wanted the real thing.

He shrugged on his leather jacket, and licked his lips. He knew what he wanted. Elena. And what Damon wanted, he got. No question asked. No struggle given. Fingering his lapis lazuli ring, Damon walked back into the sun. He may have just drunk someone down, but his appetite was just beginning. He had a feeling that his existence was about to get a lot more interesting.

So…thank you for reading! I really do appreciate you coming by, but even more than that, I would appreciate it if you review this, as well. I would love to hear any thoughts, opinions, and etc. Tell me what you liked, tell me what you didn't like. Tell me that you hate Stefan. Tell me that you hate Damon. Tell me that Ian Somerhalder is the most gorgeous man on the planet—I welcome it all. :D


	2. Grave Thrills

Disclaimer: Nothing is what I own.

_Damon shrugged on his leather jacket, and licked the blood from his lips. He knew what he wanted. Elena. And what Damon wanted, he got. No question asked. No struggle given. Fingering his lapis lazuli ring, Damon walked back into the sun. He may have just drunk someone down, but his appetite was just beginning. He had a feeling that his existence was about to get a lot more interesting. _

It wasn't hard to find her.

He had already memorized the delicious aroma of her aura, and it was simple to take the form of a black crow—his _form de choix_—and follow the traces of her though town. Before long, he knew exactly where he was headed.

The graveyard. How appropriate.

Unfortunately, she wasn't alone. A solumn, serious looking girl and the petite, elfish one were both at her side. Damon settled on a pointy headstone and cocked his beak at the group. Now what were three highschool girls doing in the middle of the graveyard, at twilight no less? They appeared to be going home, and Damon wished he had gotten to the graveyard earlier. Of course, without Lily's blood flowing through his system, he didn't think he'd be able to resist shifting form and going for Elena, ignoring the gaping friends. As it was, Damon had to force himself to look away from her neck, and maybe he would have gone for her, even with her friends, if it weren't for the other annoyance he felt. Stefan was somewhere in the graveyard. He could feel it. No other vampire had as weak a power source as his vegetarian brother did. Child's play. Damon ignored him. He lived to torment his brother, but there would be time for that later.

Right now he concentrated on what the girls were actually doing. They had stalled—Elena was staring in his general direction, not quite able to see his form in the darkness…but she sensed him. She was intuitive. What would she do, if she did spot him? Would she make the connection between a simple crow and watching eyes? He very much wanted to know…

"Why are we stopping?"

The serious looking girl—was she called Meredith?; Damon thought she might be—stared at Elena, and then strained to see what she was looking at.

"I just…I'm sorry," Elena turned away from him, and Damon frowned, internally.

He thought about cawing, so she'd have to turn back around, but then he caught a glimpse of the other friend.

"Bonnie?" Elena was saying. "Bonnie, what's wrong?"

Her friend was staring in his direction, her eyes wide and white. Damon leaned in, interested. Bonnie seemed to be staring right at him, now, and not as if he were a crow, but as if he were a demon. Which, he supposed, fairly, he was.

"Elena," Bonnie was saying, in a voice that clearly did not belong to the girl, all the while staring directly at him. "Elena, there's someone waiting out there for you."

Damon had to resist the urge to laugh. So, then! Elena had snagged herself a psychic, had she? She was more like Katherine than he had thought. Hanging around with supernatural friends. Although he didn't suppose Elena—or even Bonnie—actually knew that she was a witch. Not from the way they were reacting. Panicking. Would they like something real to panic about? Damon wondered, with a wicked grin. He couldn't help himself. He was annoyed, and irritable; he had been hoping to find Elena alone—he had been expecting to be able to sink his teeth into that soft neck, to be able to drink that sweet, impossible tempting blood, and to add to the offense, Stefan had already been drawn to her, so he'd have to deal with him as well…could anyone really blame him for wanting to release his irritation?

He shifted slowly, letting his crow form meld into his real body. In his black leather jacket and dark jeans, he was merely a shadow among the headstones. To make sure Stefan, from wherever he was hiding, didn't see him, he sent out a huge burst of power—enough that Stefan would become disorientated.

Elena was the first to see him, and the first to scream. Before long, all three of them were running. Damon gave them a five second head start, turned back into a crow, and flew after them. He made sure to whip his wings against the scraggling branches, and the effect was wonderful.

"Get to the bridge," Elena gasped, and Damon was both impressed and confused.

How could she know such a thing? How could she know that rushing water could slow—even stop—a powerful vampire? No matter, maybe he would catch her before then. Damon himself didn't quite understand what he was aiming to do. Was he just trying to scare her, or was this something more…the hunt?

"I can't make it," Bonnie was sobbing.

"Yes, you can. Come on. _Come on!" _ Elena said, and her voice was much more harsh, much more rough than Katherine's could ever be.

The clear difference startled Damon, and he faltered; giving the girls the advantage to get to the bridge, leaving him behind. Damn. Now he was even more irritated than before. Not just because he hadn't had the chance to feed on Elena, but because the clear similarities and the clear differences between her and Katherine was making him confused. Damon hated being confused. Now the only pleasure left for him was to make sure his dear brother, St. Stefan, felt as miserable as he did. The girls were out of range, now, but Damon could sense the scent of an old man under the bridge, and he'd have to do.

Breathing heavily, he sent out another dose of power, filling Stefan's easily warped mind with the desire to feed. To hunt. He watched as his dear brother got his first taste of human blood since who knew when. After only a swallow, Damon sent him away. When Damon was sure he had gone, he stalked toward the man, who had already passed out.

He was no Elena, but he was something. Damon bent down, waited for his fangs to extend to razor points, and bent his neck to the man's throat. Dinner time.

Thank you for reading chapter two :D

Please review, if you know, you want to! Thanks for stopping by.


	3. In the Dark

Disclaimer: Please refer to the last post.

_He was no Elena, but he was something. Damon bent down, waited for his fangs to extend to razor points, and bent his neck to the man's throat. Dinner time. _

For approximately a week, Damon alternated between shadowing Elena and following Stefan. He kept hoping to get Elena alone, but the girl was never in solitude. Either she was at home, where he was not invited, with her friends, who would almost certainly protest him swooping in and borrowing her for a few hours…or days…or she was with his darling little brother, Stefan. Apparently Stefan hadn't waited long before going after her, and Damon certainly understood why—the more he watched Elena, the more attractive she was.

Not just physically, although, of course, there was that too. But mentally, and emotionally. She was strong, commanding, confident. A radiant beacon of dazzling white light in blackest night. And yet, somehow she was not corrupted by her powers. She actually seemed to care for people. How strange. How charming.

So, yes, Damon understood why Stefan was infatuated with her. What he _didn't _understand was why she seemed to return the affection. What was so great about Stefan? The boy was weak, easily led, and too proud for his own good. Just seeing his face was enough to make Damon want to knock the smugness from his eyes.

Maybe he would do that, next time he saw him.

But not tonight. Tonight he had other plans.

He adjusted the collar on his leather jacket, flashed a winning smile into the night, and strolled into Robert E. Lee high school, casually flicking off the gym's power as he strolled. Elena was there, tonight, with her friends, and he was tired of waiting for her to be alone. Why not just _make _her be alone?

_Go find the janitor. He'll turn on the lights. Might as well bring someone with you—not Elena, how about Bonnie? You'll be safe in pairs. And the door is locked—Elena will be safe. That's the only right way, isn't it? Of course. _

He sent a stream of thoughts to the more serious of Elena's friends—Meredith. From across the school, he could hear her dragging Bonnie from the room and search for their janitor, Mr. Shelby. Damon smiled, knowing they would be preoccupied for a while. He had already put Shelby to sleep. Damon took a breath, put on his most charming smile, and broke into the gym. For a moment, he simply stared at Elena, appreciating that, in the darkness, he could see her but she could not see him.

She really did look astonishingly like Katherine. Perhaps Katherine's hair had been a shade whiter…her skin a hair more pale…but then, that was mostly because of the Transformation. Damon wondered what Elena would look like as a vampire. Maybe he'd find out, tonight. Not able to wait any longer, he started forward. He moved as lightly as a panther, and with his dark clothes, and dark hair, he was as invisible in the black room as one, too. He had almost reached Elena by the time she noticed him, and froze, her muscles going rigid as the menacing shadow snuck up behind her.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you," he said, raising an eyebrow and smiling.

For a moment, she was relieved, her shoulders relaxing, her breath whooshing out in a soft exhale. But that emotion didn't last. Because after another second she went from relieved to angry.

"How did you get in? And what are you doing here? Nobody else is supposed to be in the gym," she reprimanded, her voice firm and unafraid now that she was face to face with him.

Strength. That was a trait that Damon could find admirable. He liked strong women. And when they had throats as white and soft as the girl in front of him…well, that was even better.

"I came in the door."

"All the doors are locked."

"Are they?" He said, arching his other eyebrow, ignoring the fact that she was, in fact, right. The doors had been locked. And they still were. But a crow had no problem flying through an open window.

"They were supposed to be," she said, and her voice was still blatantly accusing, even though he was doing his best to smile and be gentle to her. Maybe another apology would get her off of the subject…? Most humans didn't linger so long on details, especially when he was the one they were arguing against.

"I said I was sorry to frighten you," he said.

"I wasn't frightened," she said, and somehow his apology had made her even more angry. "I was just startled. Which is hardly surprising, what with you lurking in the dark like that."

He was mildly shocked at how adorably cute she was when she was angry at him, like a kitten who had accidently tumbled into a bowl of milk. But even so, Damon figured it was about time to move things on. He didn't know how much longer the janitor would be asleep, and if her friends came back before he was done with her, well...Damon didn't have that many morals left, but killing two young girls in innocent blood wasn't a hobby of his, and he didn't care to make it be, either.

"Interesting things happen in the dark…sometimes."

He looked her straight in the eyes, because usually when he looked girls in the eyes, he didn't have to say much more. This time, though, he seemed to be the one getting lost in her gaze. Lapis Lazuli. A blue flecked with gold. Exactly like Katherine's…

_Do you like secrets, Damon? _Her voice had been soft and lush, full of hidden promises and temptation. _You do? Then you'll like me…_

"Did you come looking for somebody?" Elena's voice startled him out of the painful memory, and he zeroed in on her with renewed focus.

She looked slightly dazed now, like maybe his gaze on her was affected her own thoughts as well. He could work with that. Oh, yes. Which was what he said aloud to her, never taking his eyes off of her. "Oh, yes."

"What?"

"Yes, I came here looking for someone," he repeated.

He moved closer to her . So close that they were seperated by no more than the end of a bleacher bench. So close that he could feel the heat radiating from her skin, gradually raising his own temperature. So close that he could smell her, something like peaches and rain and sweetness on the outside, and the essence of vitality in her blood. So close that he wanted to move closer.

So he did. And she didn't move away. Her mouth opened, almost like she was about to say something, but instead they froze, parted. Her head tilted back. He leaned in…

…and she jumped away.

"I'm going to leave now," she said, and although her voice was unsteady, it was still a refusal. "If you're looking for somebody, I think you'd better look somewhere else."

Damon was so shocked that for once, he couldn't think of anything to say. Although he hadn't been forcing his Influence on her…not really, or at least not completely…he had been letting the strange vampire magic creep closer to her. Most girls didn't even need that. It wasn't until she was already at the door that he found his voice.

"Perhaps I've already found her…Elena."

**Thank you for reading Chapter three! I hope you stick around for Chapter four, coming (hopefully) soon. Also, if you liked it, didn't like it, or were completely neutral about it, please review J Thanks.**


End file.
